Rhythm of Our Hearts
by Peace.Love.Jemi
Summary: I wasn't tagged, but I wanted to write something for the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Rated T for swearing even though it's starred out


**Disclaimer- If I owned Camp Rock, Smitchie would've kissed and Mitchie would have been WAY depressed after beach jam.**

**The Rhythm of Our Hearts**

**(iPod Shuffle Challenge)**

"**The Climb"- Miley Cyrus**

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

(Mitchie's POV)

I feel like it's not going to work out, and I'm going to be hurt. It seems like I'm never going to reach my dreams. I can almost touch it, but I don't think I'll be able to get all the way.

But I know I have to be strong, because that's what I know is right. I know that I can't always win. I'm sure that nothing is going to be easy, but I'll keep going.

I'm not going to break this time. I'm going to try, and maybe everything will be alright. Problems are going to come my way, but I can get over them, because I know I can and I have people who love me to pull me up.

I'm going to be alright, and I'm going to live my life without having to ask, "What if?".

And in this life, I'm going to love Shane Joseph Gray.

"**Life on The Moon"- David Cook**

_Life on the moon couldn't be any stranger_

(Shane's POV)

I feel so alone. Where are people when I need them? I feel like I'm somewhere else. My life is basically on the moon. Except that it seems like I'm farther away than the moon.

What am I supposed to do? I have no idea who I am anymore. I just want to know that someone is with me, someone will hold my hand. I need people now more than ever. I'm so lost.

I hear someone behind me. And then I feel two arms wrap protectively around me. I suddenly feel warm inside and happy, and I know that everything will be okay.

I hug back and bury my head in her shoulder.

"Thank you, Mitchie."

"**You and Me"- Lifehouse**

_It's you an me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

(Shane's POV)

It's just me and her right now. Me, her, and everyone else who has nothing left to lose. I just can't keep my eyes off of her.

I don't know what to say to her, she's just so perfect, I'm afraid I'll say something wrong and offend her.

I don't understand what I'm feeling; it's all like a dream. Everything she does seems right, and beautiful, and amazing. I'm so confused.

She looks up into my eyes and our dancing slows.

"Shane?"

"Yea, Mitchie?" I ask her.

She smiles softly.

"I love you."

"**Inseparable"- Jonas Brothers**

_I know we're inseparable_

(Mitchie's POV)

I hold his hand and we just sit there. I am so in love. He isn't even looking at me, but I can see the sparkle in his eyes. I smile subconsciously and continue to look over every little detail of his beautiful, familiar face.

His gaze meets mine and his mouth forms a lazy grin.

"You know what, Ms. Torres, I think that I might just be in love with you."

I smile back at him.

"Well then, Mr. Gray, I might be in love with you too."

And I don't think we'll ever be apart.

"**Break My Heart"- Nolan Gerard Funk**

_Why don't you break my heart, make it hurt so bad?_

(Shane's POV)

I don't care that she might just hurt me; I don't even care that this might all be a game. She can do whatever she wants to me, as long as I get those few moments with her. She's exactly what I need.

She tries to intimidate me to stop my "jerkiness", but she doesn't have a chance. She can't possibly break me.

And though I'll probably end up broken, I don't mind as long as she's the one who broke my heart.

"**Simple Song"- Miley Cyrus**

_All I wanna hear, is a simple song_

(Mitchie's POV)

I woke in the morning and crammed breakfast down my throat. I'm so far in this hole; I don't think I'm going to get out. I just want the noise to go. I only want to hear that little song in the back of my head.

I walk down the docks, barefoot, and sing my little song loudly, almost positive that no one is awake except for me.

"_La la la la la, la la la la, la di da da, la la la la"_

And then I heard some one's voice meld with mine.

"_La la la la la, la la la la, la di da da, la la la la,_" we both sang.

I turned and came face to face with Shane.

"Trying to tune out the world?" He asked.

**Shadows of the Night- Ashley Tisdale**

_Baby take my hand you'll be alright_

(Mitchie's POV)

It's midnight, and we're just sitting under the stars. He looks so afraid, like I'm going to kill him or something. I know it's because of past girlfriends that always left him out in the cold, but I'm not like that.

"Shane? You don't have to be afraid of me."

He looks sad.

"I've just been imagining everything that you could do to me if I give you my heart."

I smile slightly.

"Then surrender your dreams to me tonight, and I think you'll be fine."

"**Crush"- David Archuleta**

_Do you ever think when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go?_

(Shane's POV)

I wonder if all we'll ever be is friends. Does she even think of me that way? I want her to sit on her bed at night after she hangs up the phone and wonder if we'll be anything more, because that's what I'm doing now. Is she sitting at home, thinking the same thoughts as I am?

Am I crazy? Is this just a crush I have on my best friend? Or am I in love?

I think of her, Mitchie, my Mitchie, and my stomach flips. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, everything about her makes my heart flutter and my head spin.

Yes, I think I'm in love with me best friend, and I wonder if she thinks she's in love with me.

"**Used To"- Daughtry**

_You used to talk to me like I was the only one around_

(Mitchie's POV)

I see him sitting with Tess at breakfast, and I think "He used to lean on me, or else he would've fallen down." It hurts to see that he has basically forgotten me. And I know that I hurt him, but I really don't want him to have to go to Tess when there's no one lese around.

Now he's talking to her, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. He used to talk to me like I was the only one around. We used to walk along the docks like we had nowhere to be.

I don't know where this courage comes from, but I stomp up to him and cough loudly until he looks at me.

Ignoring his glare, I start to yell.

"What the f*** Shane?! Just because I lied, doesn't mean you have to go sucking face with the first wh*** you see!" I noticed that Tess begins to glare to. "I am SO sick of this! Why can't you see that I didn't lie to you! I lied to TESS!" Tears began to pour down my face, and my voice became almost inaudible. "Why can't we just get back to the way we used to be?"

"**Believe In Me"- Demi Lovato**

_The mirror can lie, doesn't show you what's inside_

(Shane's POV)

I walked into Mitchie's cabin, but I didn't see anyone.

"Mitchie?"

I heard shuffling in the bathroom, and then a voice from inside it.

"I'm coming Shane." She sounded like she was crying.

I opened the bathroom door and the sight before me broke my heart. Mitchie was sitting with her knees to her chest and a mirror in her hand. She was sobbing and the mirror was partially smashed.

I sat beside her and took the mirror from her hand.

"What wrong?"

She sniffled. "Why do you love me Shane? You keep saying that I'm beautiful. But I look in the mirror and see this ugly, repulsive excuse for a girl."

I gasp and force her to face me.

"You are so much more than that Mitchie!"

"No, no I'm not."

I decide that maybe a song would help.

"_The mirror can lie, doesn't show you what's inside._" I sing.

She slightly smiles and wraps her arms around me.

"Thank you," she mumbles into my chest.


End file.
